


Sorry to Wake You but I May Have Seriously Injured Myself

by yaoiestmanalive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk more thought went into it than it would a one shot so, it implies they have had sex but hes a bit put off by it, maybe kinda a one shot, no shower shenanigans occur despite them being in the shower, oikawa is probably gray ace in this, oikawas knee is fucked, sorry - Freeform, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiestmanalive/pseuds/yaoiestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Iwa-chan! You’re up!” He tries to ignore the fact that his bare ass is exposed to his boyfriend and he is face down on the bathroom floor.</p><p>“You dumbass,” Iwaizumi says, trying desperately to conceal a laugh. “I’m not helping you shower.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry to Wake You but I May Have Seriously Injured Myself

“Iwa-chan! I’m home!” Oikawa calls as he walks through the door into the small apartment. There’s no answer. “Are you here?”

After throwing his bags down, Oikawa proceeds into the bedroom to find a sleeping Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi always looked so peaceful in his sleep, and all unpleasantness drained out of his face. With a small giggle, Oikawa quietly backs out of the room and heads off to take a quick shower.

A full day spent doing nothing but working out is torturous enough, and additionally it causes nothing but trouble for Oikawa’s already-damaged knee. He’s worried about whether he’ll be able to stand long enough to wash the sweat away from his body. He should be, apparently, because as he steps out of his boxers he tangles his feet and falls face first onto the bathroom floor. He lets out a few (or several) swears and hears the door slam open.

“Oh, Iwa-chan! You’re up!” He tries to ignore the fact that his bare ass is exposed to his boyfriend and he is face down on the bathroom floor.

“You dumbass,” Iwaizumi says, trying desperately to conceal a laugh. “I’m not helping you shower.”

“Aw, are you sure? Well, at least give me a hand up,” Oikawa insists, sticking his hand towards Iwaizumi. This gesture sends a shooting pain through his whole body, causing him to yelp in pain.

“Jesus, are you alright?”

“Mm… just… just fine!” He hesitates, bites his lip, and speaks again. “Well, Iwa-chan, if I’m- ah!- being completely honest, it hurts like hell.”

“Alright.” Iwaizumi squats down next to the taller boy, putting his large calloused hand on the small of his back. “I’m gonna sit you up, okay?” Oikawa nods- or, as much as he could nod with his face on the ground- and braces himself. Iwaizumi places one hand on his boyfriend’s side, turns him onto his back, and helps Oikawa sit up. Oikawa blushes when he realizes he’s naked and his boyfriend’s hand is dangerously close to his ass.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan! I think that’s all I need! You can go back to bed now, sorry I woke you!” Oikawa stumbles on the words, eyes closed and grinning nervously. “I can manage from here.”

“...Yeah. Good luck, Shitty-kawa.”

“Oi, don’t- ah, don’t call me that at a time like this! I am INJURED! Do you want- my feelings to get hurt, too?” His boyfriend had already gotten up and left before Oikawa could finish.

“Okay, I can do this. It’s just a shower, I’ve done it before,” Oikawa whispers to himself as he prepares to stand. It’s quite the practice, but he manages it with only one curse word. The boy hurries to start the water, wondering whether it’s hot or cold water that soothes muscles. He decides cold water would be better suited to the fire shooting through everywhere in his body, and slowly steps under the stream.

It’s agony. Torture. Hell, but colder. Much colder. It takes all his might not to scream. Oikawa reaches to turn up the temperature as fast as he can, but it makes his shoulders ache and every other muscle in his body feel just wrong enough to make him cry out again. He bites his hand to keep from doing it again as the door swings open.

“Tooru, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?” In response, he whimpers and stays behind the safety of the shower curtain. “I’m getting undressed and coming in.”

“Mm-mm, Iwaizumi, don’t, I’m okay.” Oikawa didn’t want to seem pathetic. He also didn’t remember the last time he had said his boyfriend’s full name. “I-I can wash myself, thank you very much.”

“Don’t be a brat. You need help.” Iwaizumi leaves his underwear on as a kindness to Oikawa, he doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable. He steps into the shower, and finds his boyfriend leaned against the wall biting down on his hand. “Sit. I’m going to wash your hair.” Oikawa doesn’t have the strength to do anything but obey, and feebly sits in front of the other boy.

“You have- you have to use them in a specific order, Hajime. My hair is- ah- it’s special. Have to keep it soft.” Oikawa loves his hair almost as much as he loves Iwaizumi.

“Whatever. I’m just doing shampoo and conditioner, and I’m doing it at the same time.” Iwaizumi wants to make sure his boyfriend gets to sleep as soon as possible.

"Ah, Iwa-chan, no! You can't!" The brown-haired boy tries to reach around to grasp Hajime's leg in protest, but this leads to another yelp in pain.

"Hey, idiot, just sit still. I'll massage your back once we get to bed, alright?"

"...Fine." Oikawa draws his knees up to his chest, ignoring the shooting pain through them as he does this as best he can.

"Put your legs back down. I could feel your shoulders tense up, I know you're in pain."

Oikawa nods weakly and carefully pushes his legs back out, self conscious of the fact that he's naked and his boyfriend isn't. Of course he's been seen naked before, panting and sweaty- er, Iwaizumi had seen him naked before, but never without Oikawa's permission. Now, Oikawa wet and in pain, Iwaizumi tired and massaging hair products into his scalp, he felt exposed, unprotected. His boyfriend wasn't one to oggle, though, which Oikawa was grateful for. He'd experienced plenty of that in high school, a gaggle of giggling girls following him wherever he went.

"Tooru, do you want me to wash your body as well?" 

"N-n-no! I'm fine." The thought of Iwaizumi's ever-warm hands gliding around his naked body was enough to make him shiver. He didn't want that right now, he'd save it for another night. "I'm okay, Iwa-chan."

"Are you sure? You'll smell like shit tomorrow."

"Yes. I'm fine. I just won't go out."

"Alright. I need to wash the gunk out of your hair now, so turn to face me and scoot back." Oikawa does as he's instructed, making sure to shield his crotch as much as possible without looking too obvious. After a few minutes of Iwaizumi rubbing the hair products away, he turns the water off and instructs the other boy to stand. It takes lots of encouragement and Iwaizumi’s hands on his slender hips guiding him up, but Oikawa manages it.

“Are you able to dry yourself off? Cause I’m wet, too,” Iwaizumi reminds the taller boy. “Fuck. You wouldn’t have happened to bring two towels?”

Oikawa feebly grins. “Nope. S-sorry, Iwa-chan.”

“We’ll have to share.” Iwaizumi isn’t too fond of this idea, but it’s the only thing he can think of. “I’m going first, since I’m the one who had to wear underwear through all of that.”

“Th-that was your idea, not mine! That’s not fair!”

“Mhm. Good to know,” Iwaizumi says as he begins towelling himself off.

“Hajimeeeeee,” Oikawa complains, hugging his arms around himself and dripping onto the floor. His legs ache, his hair isn’t properly washed, and he’s getting cold from standing naked in the open.

“Here, brat,” Iwaizumi gripes as he throws the damp towel at his boyfriend. Oikawa groans when he feels how wet the towel has become, throwing his head back.

“Ugnnghhhh, I hate you.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and pulls his shirt over his head. “Thanks for helping me out, though.”

“No problem, asshole.” They both stay silent for a while, until Oikawa interrupts the silence to ask what time it is.

“Too late,” is all Iwaizumi knows. “And I should be sleeping,” he complains.

“Yeah, yeah,” The taller says as he (carefully, as not to fall again) pulls on his alien pajama pants. “Would you mind helping me walk?” Oikawa doesn’t really need that much help, but he likes when his boyfriend takes care of him. Iwaizumi, in turn, likes taking care of him. Neither of them has told the other.

“Sure. You’re such a child.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out playfully and throws his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders. They walk through the apartment together, Oikawa leaning on Iwaizumi for support, until they’re in the bedroom. “Okay. Here we are. Can you sit down?”

A long pause for Oikawa to think about it. “Mm… Yes, I think so.” He uncoils his arm from his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, and slowly but surely sits on the bed. “At last, the warm embrace of the bed.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” He walks to the other side of the bed and assumes the same position Oikawa had seen him in before.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, wait! Wasn’t I promised a back massage?” Iwaizumi could practically hear the stupid look on Oikawa’s face. He rolls over to face his pain-in-the-ass of a boyfriend.

“Go the hell to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahaahahha this is Bad im so sorry


End file.
